


Everything I do is sexy, Kara.

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ally Mcbeal sexy santa Cat, Art post, Cat is santa, Cat throws a xmas party and is just too sexy, F/F, Kara is unprepared, Kara wants to sit on santa's lap, Merry Xmas!, Nia sees an opportunity to steal food and goddamn takes it, TY Lola for this excellent idea, Winn is confused, comic post, sketch post, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Merry Supercat Xmas!!! Cat Throws and xmas party, it's fancy dress, and Kara is unprepared for Cat's version of 'Santa'. Kara wants to sit on Santa's lap very very much. I wanted to crack this out a little earlier but Migraines and time constraints meant it was LITERALLY LAST MINUTE. Thank's Lola for the inspiration.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Everything I do is sexy, Kara.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



Last minute like holy shit. it's midnight on Xmas and I'm still posting. Sketchy as hell but otherwise it'd be like five months late and what's the point in that?

Thank you Lola for the excellent inspiration!!! She suggested Sexy Santa Cat ala Ally Mcbeal and Kara not at all handling it and I had to.

\----

001

002

Play it cool, Kara. Don't be weird

003

Well. That lasted long.

004

Cat 'gon eat that girl alive and Kara is going to LET HER


End file.
